board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Waluigi vs (15)Aeris Gainsborough 2018
Ulti's Analysis I will never, ever, ever call her "Aerith". I in no way care why I'm supposed to and never will. Stop asking. I will continue naming pages on the wiki "Aeris" until the day these contests die, and if they continue after my death I might even put it into my will that whoever I pass this on to should keep that tradition going. I am only partially kidding on that last point. "Aerith" can go off and die for all I care. Aeris is ok though. Always love using her in the game. As far as Waluigi is concerned, I was promised a meme run in 2011. He and Luigi were SFFd by the Trainers. I was promised a meme run in 2013. In round one, Waluigi drew Raiden and Alan Wake. Who? Exactly. Raiden won that match. This year, Waluigi was snubbed from Smash Bros Ultimate and it gave us this poll (this poll is HILARIOUS, by the way): https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/7115-if-you-could-convince-nintendo-to-just-put-one-more Based on all that, I was promised another meme run and Waluigi rode his Smash Bros snub all the way up to being a 2 seed. Well hey now, before this contest only one 2 seed had ever lost to a 15, Square has looked terrible, Nintendo is boss, and Waluigi was supposed to have all the momentum in the world to go on a deep joke run. Aeris was a very winnable match to start with, right? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_asNhzXq72w This match was close for about 5 minutes thanks to bracket votes and Board 8 meme anti-voters. Then the second update kicked in and Aeris just rolled this match. Nothing against the early voters and their funny contest trends, truly, I find those early numbers hilarious, but I think we've proven that those early votes largely don't matter. But that's a different conversation for a different match. This can very easily be summed up as Waluigi being one of the most overrated, overhyped characters in gaming history. Not only in contests. In all of gaming. Who gives a rip if he's Character #97 in Smash Bros or not? I wouldn't complain if he got in, but I'm not literally crying he's out like some people. If I didn't already know people were serious about liking the dude, I would assume this was some TWEWY-level mass practical joke. Waluigi crapped the bed in a winnable match in a Nintendo dominant environment. I've seen all I need to see. The dude sucks. I know I'm being hard on the dude, but the entire list of characters that have lost as 2 seeds to 15s is Nathan Drake, Kazuma Kiryu, Waluigi, and Ren Amamiya. When you're a 1 or 2 seed, there is a different standard. Waluigi does not live up to it. Period. Safer777's Analysis Look at this match. Nobody knew what to think. Obviously Aerith would be stronger. But Waluigi is a Troll character. And of the best troll characters too! Plus he is in Smash too! So he could get a rally thus winning. Plus anti FF 7 votes. Also joke votes too! And he is Smash too! Damn! But nothing happened. Aerith won. FF 7 is getting weaker every year but not that weak to lose to such characters without a rally. So about this win...Don't know. I guess it is a decent one? Also another 2 seed lost here. Yeah I know seeding doesn't mean anything. Also it is Aeris for me. That was her name when I first played FF 7. But I guess SE changed their mind and they put her name as Aerith in almost all games after FF 7 so I guess I will go with that one myself too. Tsunami's Analysis Non-leads in Final Fantasy games often struggle to get decent seeds, but when they make the field, they do well. This year, some of the ancillary characters actually got good seeds, but Aerith wasn't among them. (Actually now that I think of it, Tifa had a decent seed in 2013 as well.) She's never had a great seed except for maybe in the split bracket in 2006, but she's 5-1 in Round 1 and the one loss came against Auron. There's this strange dichotomy with Final Fantasy: most of the leads tend to get anti-voted because of the perception that the series is this dominant force, but the real reason that the series is a dominant force is because side characters that struggle to get the nominations to make the field pull these huge seeding upsets. Aerith, Vincent, and Rikku all had seeds in the 20s in 2013 and they all made Round 2, and in Aerith's case, very nearly Round 3. Though I can't help but wonder if Link-Draven would've been as close with Aerith as the third character instead of Shepard. Final Fantasy 7 has every reason to boost now, because they've finally ported it to a Nintendo system. I really need to get around to picking up a Switch soon; unlike the WiiU which had maybe one game I really cared about and that was released late in its life span, the Switch has so many games that I want. It seems that I'm the only one of the PCA writers who refers to her as Aerith and that's probably because I still haven't played FF7. Also, how is Waluigi still a meme in 2018? He's been a meme for what seems like forever. Category:2018 Contest Matches